Checkouts
by The Night Life 13
Summary: based off of the book Checkouts. Sango's the new girl. Miroku's the bag boy. A chance meeting. what more is there to say?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I will NEVER in my LIFE own Inuyasha cause im BROKE HAHA! O and I don't own the short story "Checkouts" by Cynthia Rylant… Yeah I stole it hehehe well sorta…**

**Ok so I'm BACK! Aren't you guys glad? Haha don't worry the Sequel is coming up… this is my first one-shot... hope u like it! I was reading this story in class… and I thought about Sango and Miroku (even though I ALWAYS DO!) so I decided to make a one shot out of it :P… now on with the story :) o and tell me what you think about it :D**

**Checkouts**

The first time she stepped into the store all he could see was her. Her long, brown hair flowed down her back and her chocolate brown eyes were mesmerizing him. Miroku was amazed at her beauty. He quickly he stopped himself from doing anything rash. He had never seen her before, and yet he was immediately in love with her. He snapped back to reality and continued his work. Miroku couldn't mess up on his first day. He was a bag boy working at the local grocery store. But all he could think about was this girl.

…………………………………………………………………………..

Sango was the new girl… just moved from New York to Cincinnati. Since it was summer there was no school, nothing to do, no friends, but alone. Her parents MADE her move; everything she did was wasted on nothing. She had to start with a clean slate. Today her mom told her to go get some groceries, reluctantly she went. Her mood instantly changed when he saw HIM. The bag boy, his hair tied up in a short pony-tail, and his eyes; dark blue, almost violet. He was very cute in her opinion and had a charming taste to him. She hoped that he would talk to her soon. She got all of her groceries and headed toward the check out line.

…………………………………………………………………………….

He saw her, coming closer. His heart raced, but he knew that he had to restrain himself from becoming a fool in front of her. Finally, she was there, he got to examine her features up close. But tied up in her beauty, he didn't see what he was doing.

CRASH!

He had dropped her mayonnaise. (**A/N: HAHA yea this really happened in the story… HAHA MAYONAISE!**)

Sango giggled a little bit at the incident that had just happened. She noticed that the bag boy turned slightly red,

"I'm really sorry," Miroku apologized he bent down had cleaned up the mess.

"_He has an attractive voice!" _she thought.

"Its fine," Sango said with a light voice.

"_Wow she has a beautiful voice too!"_ Miroku thought.

Sango saw the bag boy's name tag it said: **How may I help you? My name is Miroku**

"_Miroku"_ she repeated in her head, _"Miroku"_

"Miroku," she said quietly.

He heard her and looked up, his eyes looking deep into hers.

Sango suddenly turned a light tinge of pink and turned away.

"Well since you know my name, may I ask what yours is?"

"Sango," she replied, "my name is Sango,"

"What a beautiful name for a gorgeous girl," Miroku said to her.

Sango once again turned a light red shade. Miroku sent her a flashing smirk and handed her groceries over.

"Thank you…Miroku"

"Your welcome, Sango,"

And with that she walked out of the store and headed back home.

"_Whoa, what a cute guy…"  
_for the rest of the day, all Sango could think about was the bag boy, Miroku.

………………………………………………………………………………….

Miroku sighed with relief, his shift was finally over. He remembered the girl, Sango. His heart went a little faster as he thought about her again.

"Sango…" he said with a small voice. He went home, with her image stuck in his brain. As he fell asleep her face was still there, smiling at him.

**  
The next day**

Miroku woke up; he had a good sleep, he was anxious to get up. He wanted to see Sango again. At work he constantly thought of her… He tried to block her out. But nothing would work. At his shift he couldn't focus. Everything in his world was revolving around Sango…

………………………………………………………………………………………

Sango couldn't get him out of her head! Miroku was HAUNTING HER! He was everywhere… even in her dream last night…

_**Dream Flashback**_

_Sango was in a dark room, suddenly a light was cast. In the light was Miroku. He beckoned her to come towards him. She went. His gaze was upon her. Their eyes met, both boring into each others souls. Then… slowly their lips touched. He pressed his lips with more force. Sango wrapped her arms around his waist_. **(A/N:O.k. now this gets a littledetailed… hehehe)**_ Miroku slipped off her shirt and she did the same. Her eyes wandered on his stomach. A clear 6-pack was visible. She looked at him again and he smiled, just like before. They came together once again for a passionate kiss… then he paused and took the next step…then everything went back… _**A/N: o.k. that is the ALMOST LEMONY thing I've ever wrote hahahahahaha)**

_**End of Dream Flashback…**_

Sango had this memory repeat over and over again in her head. She knew that she was in love with someone who she just met.

"_But how?" _she pondered. This question was taunting her.

………………………………………………………………………………………

**The next Month**

"It's been almost one whole month since I saw her…" Miroku said to himself, "Why isn't she out of my mind yet?"

He was wound up in this on his was to work. Everyday, and every night he saw her… it was like she was implanted in his head…forever.

"_I LOVE her, but I barley even know her,"_

Finally at work, he had everything in his head mixed up.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Sango was very excited, her mom told her to get more groceries.

_Hopefully Miroku will be there…"_ she thought.

None the less she got to the store and rushed to get everything.

Miroku hadn't seen her because Sango was speeding through the aisles.

"_I hope she's here today,"_

After a few minutes of SPEED SHOPPING, Sango was done. She went to the checkout lines. Her heart stopped… there he was waiting patiently to pack more groceries.

Miroku turned and saw her. They both looked at one another, and smiled simultaneously. Once Sango was towards the end, Miroku was the first to speak.

"Nice to see you again, Sango,"

"You too,"

There was an awkward silence… neither of them could tell about their obsessions with each other throughout the month.

"So… what have you been up to?" Miroku asked.

"Nothing much… just trying to figure out where everything is," She replied.

"Oh… well then (Miroku was going to make his move…) I could give you a tour after my shift is over…"

Sango's face lit up…

"Sure, that would be nice,"

"Cool…," Miroku smiled really big and passed Sango her groceries. "Well, my shift doesn't end until 4, so meet me here around… 4:10?"

"Yeah, that would be great," Sango returned her smile…

……………………………………………………………………….

She walked out of the store and sighed happily.

"_O wow, my first date! With a cute guy!"_ she thought. _"Now I have to find something to wear…"_

……………………………………………………………………….

"_SCORE! That was a pretty sweet move," _Miroku thought to himself… he couldn't wait until his shift was over. He knew that this could be the start of something…

**AHAHAHA! Yay… my first one-shot! WOO HOO! ... hehe don't' you love the cliffy! Well this is for your own imagination to run free!... well I guess I can write one more chapter… if you guys want… o yea in the story… the guy and the girl didn't get together… but of course I WANT Sango and Miroku to HOOK UP! Haha ok.. o yea the Pen Name for my sequel for my first fanfic will be called "F-n-A" haha awesome huh? SO REVIEW…Ok so later :D**

**Sango-Miroku-4ever**


	2. second chappie!

**Disclaimer: AHSAYUNI NWO T'NOD I (a hint read it BACKWARDS!)**

**We'll I'm back…haha I got like 4 more reviews :D ok so I guess I'm happy . Ok. Then I will post An Adventure in Vegas by HOPEFULLY this week (unless some people… AHEM! MY FRIENDS AT SCHOOL! U fuckers! Haha) so u guys can be all happy to read it. So here is the continuation of Checkouts… have fun… or else DAMN IT:D o yea I think the last part is good! O yea my reviewers that I responded back are at the bottom…**

**Checkouts**

**Chapter 2: On the Date…**

**Later that day…**

Miroku just finished his shift. He was walking out when he saw Sango waiting patiently, while leaning on the wall. She had her hands behind her back and her head was tilted upwards to the sky. She was wearing regular jeans and a red t-shirt.

"_Damn she's so hot…" _Miroku thought to himself.

Quietly he walked up to her; Sango turned and looked at him. Miroku had brown board shorts and a loose black shirt.

"All ready to go?" she asked.

"Yeah, well let's get started," Miroku replied.

The two strolled around the corner toward the library.

"To get started, this is the local library," the violet-eyed boy said, "I personally don't go in to often,"

"Oh, why is that?" Sango asked.

"Let's just say that I don't…behave well there," Miroku answered back.

Her gaze went to Miroku, he stared back. At this moment Sango's cheeks started to feel hot so she turned away and looked at the ground.

"_Oh shit why am I starting to blush!"_

Miroku just smiled and they both went to the next place.

"Here is Eagle Summit High, you're going here right?"**(A/N: ok I just made this school up… Eagle Summit is a part of a band song that just popped in my head…)**

"Yes, uhh, do u know when school starts Miroku?"

Miroku thought about this for a second then answered, "I think around August 30th,"

Sango nodded and looked at her future high school.

"You're a Junior right?"

"Yup, are you?"

"Yep, So I guess I'll see you a lot more often" Sango smiled at this.

"_I bet… HELL! I hope a lot more"_

"Come on I'll show you the other places that might be useful," Miroku started…

**A couple of hours later…**

"Well that's mainly it," Miroku finished up.

"Thank you, it means a lot to me for helping me," Sango told him with a kind voice.

"_That was the best thing that's happened to me so far…"_

"No problem, besides, I have nothing to do over the summer," Miroku returned the smile. They stood there for a short time. Then Miroku remembered something.

"Oh I want to show you something Sango," he exclaimed, Miroku instantly took up Sango's hand and started to run.

"M-Miroku! Where are we going!" Sango asked worriedly.

"You'll see," Miroku took a left and finally started to slow down.

"_Fuck! I hope we don't miss it!"_

Sango was gasping for air when they got to Miroku's mysterious place.

"Oh wow, its beautiful Miroku," Sango said astonished. They were at a park near a cliff, but you can see the sunset and rise from it.

"Sorry, but I wanted to get here before the sunset so you could see it,"

"No, I'm glad, thanks for sharing this with me," Sango looked at Miroku again and smiled at him. "Let's go on the swings,"

"Alright,"

"Wow I haven't been on a swing for a long time," Sango said softly.

"Well this is just where I think and relax…to get away from everything," Miroku said with a smirk.

"This is a nice spot,"

"But it's especially nicer to share it with someone," Miroku added.

Sango started to blush and looked toward the falling sun.

A few moments of silence went in between them.

"Hey Sango, do you believe in love at first sight?" Miroku asked… a little unsure of himself.

"Yeah, I do, why?" Sango simply in return.

"Well…. Errr… I think that…ummm… I'mkindainlovewithyou…" Miroku said quickly, particularly the last part.

"What? Miroku I couldn't quiet get the last part…" Sango said slowly.

Miroku took in a deep breath and repeated everything he said… a little bit slower. After that he looked down. Sango just smiled really big, walked over to him and kissed him…** (A/N: HAHAHAHA! Damn short and sweet hehe I'm so good :))**

Miroku was certainly taken back at this move, but of course didn't mind it at all. Once they both stopped, Sango said, "Well Miroku I'm kinda in love with you too,"

The two both started to laugh. Then this time Miroku kissed Sango just as the sun was setting. The sky became a mixture of orange, yellow, and light red. Sango deepened the kiss and Miroku smiled at this. The last of the sun's rays reflected upon Miroku and Sango.. who were STILL making out… and this was the start of the relationship of the new girl and the bag boy…

**AHAHAHAHA! Don't u just love that.. well I do… ok well THAT IS IT! I need to work on my SEQUEL NOW! Haha hope u liked this ok then go review so that I can know how I did and what you opinions are o yea here are me AWSOME REVIEWERS:**

Iloveinuyasha44: thanks for reviewing! Haha so here is you update

butthead24: well I continued it.. haha "one shot thingee" nice word ;) so u don't have to let ur imagination run wild

MeiNyoko: well I'm not THAT evil… am I? haha.. and now you don't have to HIT ME VERY HARD ANYMORE!

Amylovestakuya: thanks well now I finished it haha

**Okie dokie cya on my SEQUEL! Remember it will be under the Pen Name: F-n-A**

**BYE EVERYONE! haha**


End file.
